The Lost Story of A District 3 Female Tribute
by sydney-sunlight123
Summary: The untold story of the female tribute of the 74th Annual Hunger Games. PLEASE REVIEW! thanks :


I'm running. Running, running, running faster then I ever had before. Running for my life but in this case, I was. Out of the corner of my eye I can see someone chaseing after me, they don't seem as they ever will stop, shere deturmination to catch what they were after, I could respect that too, if their goal wasn't me. I am almost ready to drop to the ground from running so long, hours so it seems but then out of the corner of my eye I see them stop, possibly they have just gotten as worn down as I have, ready to give up. Could this be my opportunity I have been looking for? Would I be able to get out of here? No. Suddenly the corners of their mouth grow wider and wider and wider, untill they are smileing so big that it is almost creepy, why are they smileing? This is NO situation to smile, why oh pleasetell me why they are smileing!. Then I see it, hurling towards me at maximem speed, seconds from impact, a huge axe, headed straight for my head. **BOOM.**

"Kara? Kara, _Kara_, _**Kara**_, **KARA!"**

'WHAT COLTON!" I scream at my little brother Colton

"I'm scared."He said innocently.

Scared? Why should he be scared? Theres nothing to even worry about we just have to do our chores and be at the square for 2 o'clock for- Reaping Day. How could I forget? How stupid of me! _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

"It's okay Colton. There's nothing to worry about, your 5, your name won't be in there for _years_" I try to say in a soothing voice

"Yeah, but you are in there 4 times _4 times_! That's A LOT and I don't want you to go!" He replies

"No, there are other kids in district 3 that have more slips then me. The odds are in my favor. It will be alright, I won't get chosen." I say

"Do you promise?" he asks

"Yes I do, I promise" I reply

"Pinky swear?' he asks

I giggle "Yes, I pinky swear. Hey, tell you what, How about we surprise mommy and daddy by making them a super special breckfast?' I say

"YEAH!" he replys happily

While he races down the hall to get ready I throw on my reaping outfit, an ugly old gray blouse with a dirty white skirt. _Euh_ I HATE this outfit. I'm lucky I only have to wear it a few hours a year. It was my mothers but she insistes on keeping it in the family. I pull my hair up in a single high ponytail and head down the hall to Colton waiting in the kitchen. "Ready?" I ask "YOU BET!" he exclaims. I walk over to the pantry to find some bread and homemade jam and some eggs "Eggs and toast?" I ask "sure" he says.

The rest of the morning goes by in a blur. Talking with my family while eating the sweet jam, the peacekeeper knocking on my door ready to take me.

The next thing I know I am standing in the square with all of the other 15 year olds rounded up like cattle. It takes about 20 minutes for everyone to register and settele in so we start a little later then expected.

"_Hellooo_ district 3! I am so glad to be here on such an important day like today! And to see the joy on your faces when your get choosen to represent District 3 in this years Hunger Games!' says Winnie Magna our stupid capitol escort. She, as always, looks very stupid. This year she is dressed in a neon yellow mini dress with a big blue flower hat, her hair is dyed an unnatural red and her skin is dyed a light blue. I personally believe she is blind and can't see what she puts on in the morning. "So let's get stated! This year, I thought I would change it up a little with gentlemen first! Here we go!" she exclaims as she walks over to the boy's bowel. She takes a minute to choose, swirling her hand around in the bowl but finally takes one, walks over to the microphone and exclaims "Logan Gern!". The boys make way for a small, scrany fellow, he looks no more then 13. As Logan walks up to the stage you can see he is doing everything to not start sobbing "How old are you little man?' Winnie asks him "12" he replys, Winnie waits a moment, hopeing he will say something more, but he dosn;t so she moves on to the girls. "Ready? Let's choose our lucky female tribute!" as she walks over to the girls ball, this time, she takes the first slip she incounters and walks over to the microphone _Oh please don't let it be me, PLEASE don't let it be me!_ I think to myself "Kara Walloway!" she exclaims. I freeze, me? No, that can't be right, I am only in there 4 times! That's so little! The girls clear a path for me and I slowly walk towars the stage "C'mon we haven't got all day!" Winnie says. When I finally get up to the stage I can't talk, I can't move, just think about what I am going to do, how can I find a way past this? I don't know. Winnie finishes her speech and users up into the justice building.


End file.
